Drama Follows Me Wherever I Go
by LovesRock
Summary: Takes place after season 2. Jude is trying to live her life without Tommy in it, but things just keep getting harder without him around.
1. Too Many Things

Instant Star FF Drama Follows Me Everywhere I Go 

Jude walked into Studio 1 and greeted Mason, who was about to go into the recording booth. Quest was mixing a beat for his song, with headphones over he ears. He still hadn't noticed Jude, but she noticed he was very concentrated on the beat, so she decided not to disturb him. Mason was changing a few things in his song. Every now and then he would add something to the song, scratch a few words out, or replace some lyrics with new ones. Jude went into her bag and took out the journal Tommy had given her before he left. It had been almost a year since he left, and Jude would be turning 18 in 3 months. She still felt empty without him. Every time she walked into the studio, she expected to see him there, but unfortunately, he was never there. Jude doesn't know why he left, but she just wishes that he would at least call her, so she can just here his voice one more time. She missed how he used to be there for her. She missed him smiling at her and making things better, when she thought everything was wrong. She found herself thinking about him constantly, and wondering what it would be like to kiss him one more time. She felt like there was something missing from her life. She felt incomplete, like there was a huge space inside of her, and no matter how hard she tried, that space will never be filled in again.

Jude's Thoughts: "How could he just leave? I'm sure he had a reason, but he could at least call me. I thought I meant something to him… Well I guess I just wasn't good enough, because he's gone, and I don't think he's ever coming back. So I better just pull myself together, and try to live my life without Tommy Quincy. It's going to take a lot of healing, but it's my only chance in getting my life back."

After a while she saw Quest waving his hand in front of her face. She immediately snapped out of her thoughts and gave him her attention.

Jude: "Sorry Quest. I'm just a little distracted today, that's all"  
Quest: "I noticed." He hit a few switches on the soundboard then looked back at her. "Are you alright"  
Jude: "Is that a rhetorical question"  
Quest: "I'll take that as a No… What's on your mind, Jude"  
Jude: "I think you know the answer to that"  
Quest: "Tommy right?" Jude nodded her head. "I'm sorry things had to be this way. But I know Tommy, and I know that he wouldn't intentionally hurt you, unless he had no other choice… And unfortunately, this was one of those times where he didn't have choice, but to leave"  
Jude: "But he couldn't at least tell me where he was going, or why he had to go? Or not even that, just at least call me"  
Quest: "It isn't that simple. Not for Tommy"  
Jude: "What do-"

They were interrupted but Darius coming in through the door.

Darius: "Jude… just the girl I wanted to see"  
Jude: "What did you need Darius"  
Darius: "Have you started recording yet"  
Quest: "Mason just finished, I was just about to start setting the recording booth up for Jude"  
Darius: "Alright alright. Sounds good. Do you know where Mason headed to"  
Quest: "I think he went to get himself some water"  
Darius: "Alright, well I'm going to talk to him for a moment, then I'll send him to get you Jude, so we can discuss a few things in my office"  
Jude: "Whatever you say Darius."

Darius walked out in search of Mason, and Jude looked over at Quest.

Quest: "What was that about"  
Jude: "No Clue"  
Quest: "Okay… So do you have any new songs for me"  
Jude: "I have a few, but I think we should do this one first."

She turned to the right page of her journal, and handed it to him. He read over the lyrics and didn't look away at all until he finished reading it. He looked at Jude, and saw that she still was very saddened. She's been in a bad mood for a long while now.

Quest: "Wow. This is really good"  
Jude: "You think"  
Quest: "It's definitely going to be a hit"  
Jude: "Thanks"  
Quest: "So what do you think would be the main instrument for this song"  
Jude: "I was thinking piano."

She went over to the piano they had in the recording booth.

Jude: "I learned piano recently, and I think something like this would go with the song."

Soon the sound of the piano filled the air. She felt like she was feeling every sound as she gently played each key.

Quest: "That sounds great. I think it will definitely be perfect for the song. So let's record the piano part first"

She stayed in the recording booth as he went behind the soundboard. He put up three fingers and counted down, then pressed the record button as she played the piano for the song. And after 4 takes, they had gotten the piano part finished. Jude went behind the soundboard and took a chair and sat next to Quest. She put the headphones on and listened to the piano recording. She looked at him and gave him a thumbs up in approval.

Just then, they heard the door open. They both turned around and see Mason standing there, with his notebook in hand.

Mason: "Darius wants to see you Jude"  
Jude: "Why? What did I do now"  
Mason: "You didn't do anything, just… go find out for yourself"  
Jude: "O-ok."


	2. Falling Apart

**Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for telling me its spelled Kwest, not Quest. My mistake! lol. Well anyway, here's the next chapter, and please R & R because i appreciate it, and i love reading them!**

* * *

She got up, putting the head phones down on the soundboard. She walked out the door, leaving Kwest and Mason in the studio. She heard Kwest ask him what this whole thing was about, but she decided to keep walking towards the big doors that lead to Darius's office. She knocked lightly on the door, and heard him tell her to come in.

She walked into his office, just as he got off the phone. He motioned for her to take a seat, so she did. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then started to speak, in that "business" tone.

Darius: "Did Mason tell you?"  
Jude: "Nope. He just said to come here and find out for myself. So here I am."  
Darius: "Alright well you know Mason's first album is being released soon..."  
Jude: "Yeah I know. It feels like just yesterday we were finding out he was the newest Instant Star."  
Darius: "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."  
Jude: "Mason being the second Instant Star?"  
Darius: "No no, not that… we're going to get a third Instant Star."  
Jude: "Already?"  
Darius: "The faster G-Major gets another artist, the more money we make."  
Jude: "I know but people are already starting to forget me. I'm tired of being replaced."  
Darius: "Nobody's replacing you, Jude. You will always be remembered as the first Instant Star. Besides, your record sales are actually getting better and better. I'm proud of you."  
Jude: "Thanks Darius. I love making music, and you love making money so we're both happy." Jude laughed and Darius laughed with her.  
Jude: "So me, Mason, and whoever wins are all going to be using Kwestas a producer?"  
Darius: "No actually, I talked to Mason, and I told him that I wanted the newest Instant Star to work with Kwest, but not both of you also. I told Mason that you and him would have to decide who works with Kwest, and who works with one of the other producers."  
Jude: "Oh… so Mason and I won't be working together?"  
Darius: "Well you'll work the same hours, just not with the same producer. Mason already said that he wanted you to work with Kwest, and he'll work with another producer."  
Jude: "Before talking with me? Why"  
Darius: "You know why Jude. He's your friend. He knew that you couldn't take losing another producer."

Jude didn't answer him, but she knew that was probably the reason Mason let her stay with Kwest. He understood that she had already lost Tommy and that it wouldn't be fair to lose Kwest too. She didn't like being pitied, and she didn't like feeling so vulnerable. But she was thankful to have friends like Mason and Kwest. They really do help when times get tough.

Jude: "Anything else Darius?"  
Darius: "No that's it… wait, there is one more thing. The day that the Instant Star winner is announced, Mason is going to perform a song from his soon-to-be-released album, and you are going to perform a new song of yours."  
Jude: "I'm recording a song today with Kwest, we have already started. If you like it enough, I can perform that one."  
Darius: "Great. You have two weeks if you decide to do another song. But let me hear it first."  
Jude: "You got it Darius."

Jude walked out of his office, and back into Studio 1. She immediately gave Mason a hug, and he knew she was thanking him for letting her keep her producer. After a few minutes, Mason went out on his lunch break.

Kwest: "Are you ready to record your song? The piano sounds great, so we're ready for the vocals."  
Jude: "Yeah… I'm always ready to face the music." She said as she walked into the recording booth.

Kwest held up three fingers, and counted down. Put her hands over the headphones as the sound of the piano filled her ears. Then a few moments later, she closed her eyes and sang into the microphone. She let out as much passion into the song as she could. She wanted to make the words sound real, like if she was singing the truth. Because she was…

Jude Singing:

_"I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave _

_Cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone"_

So many thoughts ran through her head. All those thoughts for the same person. The person she cared about most in her life.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me"_

He wouldn't get out of her head. The more she tried to free her mind of thoughts of him, the more she would think about those ice blue eyes and that unforgettable smile.

_"You used to captivate me by your resonating light _

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"_

She couldn't believe how helpless she was without him. She thought she was stronger than this. After all that she had been through, she thought that she could be strong enough to get through anything. But she was wrong.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time can not erase"_

Of course she tries her hardest to make everything back to how it used to be. But things would never be the same. Because there was this immense amount of strength that she seriously lacked.

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_But though you're still with me I've been alone all along"_

Because he had been her only strength. He had been the one to get her through every ounce of pain. But what was she to do when the strength that took away her pain was the one that caused.

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears _

_I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me"_

This is what has happened to Jude when her strength is gone. This is what happens when Tommy Quincy is gone.

As soon as the song finished, tears left Jude's eyes. She hadn't cried in awhile, but now it hit her that Tommy was gone, and she had no way to bring him. Was he ever going to come back? Jude didn't know, but she didn't think he would. She just sat on the stool and continued to let tears poor out of her eyes. Kwest looked up at her in sympathy. He knew what Tommy did wasn't fair to anyone, especially Jude. She was always there, and of course he was always there too, but none of that mattered anymore. He had done the worse he could possibly do by leaving Jude, without even leaving some sort of explanation. Kwest got up and went into the recording booth. Jude didn't look up, but she knew he was there. He went over to her and hugged her, and she cried into his chest.

Jude: "Why did he leave me?"  
Kwest: "I don't know Jude. But it will be okay. I promise."

He rubbed her back in hopes of making her crying stop, and she did. After realizing that she was crying at her job, she quickly stood up and wiped her tears away, though the redness in her eyes and smeared eyeliner on her face showed that she was crying.

Jude: "I'm so sorry Quest. I'm just… I… I don't know. You must think I'm an idiot for crying like this."  
Quest: "No Jude, it's ok. What Tommy did was wrong, and he probably had a good reason for leaving, but you still deserve an explanation."

Jude decided that she needed to forget about Tommy and everything that had happened. It was the only way.

Jude: "So, do we need another take, or was the first one good enough?" Her voice was still a little unstable,but she pretended as if everything was fine.  
Quest: "Jude… acting like that won't help."  
Jude: "Like what? Like I need to finish this song and get it to Darius?"  
Quest sighed and rubbed the back of his head.  
Quest: "You did awesome in the first take. There was a lot of passion, and listeners love that… I'm going back to the soundboard to listen to it a few times, and see if it needs any adjusting."  
Jude: "Okay. Thanks."

* * *

**I hope you like that chapter! The song is be Evanescence, not me, and it's called "My Immortal" btw. Once again, thanks for reading! I'll be typing a post so this should be updated by sometime this week! ; )**


	3. A Long Night

Kwestsat down and started hitting a few switches as he put the head phones over his ears. He still couldn't get over how amazing the song sounded. He could tell that Jude had put every bit of feeling she had left in her. He knew that she had poured her heart out into the song. She had done it many times before, but this time was different. This time he could hear much more pain in her voice. It mad him sad too, because he knew Jude didn't deserve this. He felt bad for her, because he knew how she felt. He knew that she cared about Tommy as much as Tommy cared about her. But he also knew that Jude didn't know why Tommy had left, and she didn't know howTommy felt about her. But Tommy hadn't told her how much he really cared about her, because he knew that she wouldn't move on after he left. He of course is aware that it would take her a very long time to get over him, but it would be worse if Jude knew that Tommy cared about her so much. Because then every day of her life, she would hope that he would wait by the door and hope to see Tommy come into G-Major. So Tommy had decided it was better to not tell her.

Kwest saw Jude sit down in a chair next to him. He got some head phones, and gave them to Jude so she could hear. She smiled in approval, because the song had just as much feeling and passion as she wanted it to, if not more. She moved her lips along with the song, then stopped and took off the head phines to tell Kwest something.

Jude: "I think it's missing something... i don't know what... Like, the vocal sound really good, but there is something missing in the piano."

Kwest: "What do you mean?"

Jude: "I don't know..." She thought for a moment then looked up at him. "Oh i know. Tommy tought me some things he used to do to make the music sound more... i don't how to explain it... It just sounds like you can actually feel the music."

Kwest: "Oh yeah. i know what you mean. But he never really showed me how to do that. He discovered it on his own, but he never got around to telling me his 'secret'."

Jude: "Oh, well he showed me while we were recording Liar, Liar. You just have to turn a few nobs, hit a few switches, and turn up some stuff... Watch."

She did just what she said she would. She remembered it from one of the times she had stayed late at the studio with Tommy. After Jude and Kwest heard the song with it's adjustments, they felt the song was perfect.

Jude: "See. Told you."

Kwest: "Whowould of thoughtyou would know so much about producing?"

Jude: "I can be very unpredictable at times." She laughed while getting up. "I have to get home, because i have to talk to my dad about him lending me some money."

Kwest: "Money?"

Jude: "Yeah... you know how my mom left with Don and she put the house for sale?... Well now i don't want to move in with my dad, because i think he might live with his mistress, so me and Sadie might live in an apartment together... but the only problem-"

Kwest: "Is money." He laughed. "Don't worry, when you become an extremely famous Rock Star, which you will, you'll enough money."

Jude: "Sure but for now, i need to get myself a crib." She joked as she grabbed her bag. "So i'll see you tommorow after school."

Kwest: "Yeah. Good Luck with talking with your dad. And i'll try to get this song to Darius to see if he likes it, though i know he will."

Jude: "Thanks Kwest. I'll see you later."

Kwest: "Yeah. Don't be late tommorow, we need to start planning the Instant Star concert thing."

Jude: "I'll be here."

Jude walked out of the Studio and went to the receptionist's desk. She saw Sadie sitting there, getting her purse together.

Sadie: "Hey Jude. Did you recod another hit?"

Jude: "Hopefully. Are you ready to talk to dad?"

Sadie: "Oh god. I don't know. I mean, he'll probably just tell us to move in with him, then we are going to have to be with..."

They both looked at eachother with a weird face.

Jude & Sadie: "Yvette."

Jude: "I know. But hopefully he'll realize that you and me are already too old to be living with dad. We need to live out own lives. As adults."

Sadie: "Actually, you're not a legal adult yet until you're 18."

Jude just glared at her then walked out of G-Major. Sadie followed close behind as they got into her car and went to meet their father at the restaurant. They both thought about the same thing. About how they hoped their dad would let them live on their own. Also about how horrible it would be to live with Yvette.

Jude's Thoughts: "Oh god. I don't know if i can do this. What if he says i have to move in with him and Yvette? I can't move in with HER... ugh. What am i going to do..."

Sadie's Thoughts: "If he doesn't let me get my own place with Jude, I will freak. I can't handle living with him and HER... I know Jude definately can't either..."

After a short while with a an uncomfortable silence, they reach their destination. They get out of the car, and exhale deeply when they see their dad, and none other than the travel agent Yvette.

Jude: "This is going to be a long night."

Sadie: "No kidding."

* * *

Thank you guys for the reviews, i really enjoy reading them. I hope you like this chapter, but i don't like it too much. Sorry for the shortness, but i'll make the next chapter longer. Please r & r! i appreciate it!


	4. Surprises

Thank you tons for the reviews! they make me smile: ) and i'm glad you're enjoying it, because i enjoy writing it! So here's the next chapter, i'm sorry if it took a while for me to update, i've been busy lately.So i hope you continue to like this ff.

_I don't own Insant Star or any of the shows characters_

* * *

Stuart: "Hey girls!" He gave them both a big hug with a huge smile. Though they were dissapointed in him for breaking up they're family, he was still theyre father and they loved him a lot. So they gave him a hug back, with a small smile on each of their faces.

Jude: "Dad. We can't breathe..." He let go of them, still smiling, and looked back and forth between them.

Stuart: "I'm sorry, i just miss you two so much!"

Sadie: "We miss you too, Dad."

Stuart: "Oh... Yvette," He looked back at her and motoined her towards them, "This," he pointed to Jude, "is my daughter Jude. She is the rock star of the family."

Yvette: "Very nice to meet you. Your father never stops talking about you." She smiled as she held out her hand.

Jude: "Good to meet you too." She lied with a fake smile on her face, as she quickly shook her hand.

Stuart: "And, Yvette, I believe you've met Sadie already." He looked towards Sadie.

Sadie: "Hi."

Yvette: "Nice to see you again, Sadie."

Jude: "Wait, again?" He looked at Sadie with a surprised and angry look on her face. "You've met her before?"

Sadie: "Not now Jude." She looked at her with a 'we'll talk later' look, and Jude rolled her eyes and looked back towards her father and his mistress, which is now, his girlfriend. It sent shivers up Jude's spine.

Jude: "I'm starving. Can we go inside?"

They all went into the restaurant. They had all been there before, except for Yvette. It was a pretty casual place, with all kinds of food, which is the reason why they loved it. They went up to the hostess, and once Staurt told her how many people needed to be seated, she took out 5 menus, and seated them to a tound table, with chairs all around.

Sadie: "Why did you tell her that we had 5 people? I think i count 4."

Yvette: "We are waiting on somone that i thought you should all meet." Jude and Sadie looked at their father with a questioning look.

Stuart: "Don't look at me like that. She hasn't told me either. It's a mystery to me." Stuart and Yvette laughed, but for some reason, the two sisters didn't think it was funny, and just looked at eachother and sighed, then looked into their menus. Just then, A waiter arrived. He was pretty tall with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He looked like he may be 18, and he kept smiling at Jude.

Mark: "Hello. I'm Mark. I'll be your waiter for tonight..." Then he looked at Jude, and she noticed.

Jude: "What?"

Mark: "Nothing... You're Jude? Jude Harrison?" He smiled, again.

Jude: "Yeah I am." She also smiled to him. "You've heard of me?"

Mark: "Of course! I love your music. I can't get enough of it."

Jude: "Well I'm always glad to meet a fan." She laughed.

Mark: "Can i have you autograph?"

Jude: "Yeah of course." She took the pen and paper given to her and wrote "To Mark, the one who's smile is contagious. Love, Jude."

Mark laughed as he took the pen and paper: "Thanks... so Can I start you all of with something to drink?"

Sadie: "Diet Coke." Staurt: "Coke." Yvette: "Diet Coke also please." Jude: "Um... Iced Tea."

Yvette: "Oh, and we're waiting on someone, so she's going to want a Sprite."

Mark: "Great. I'll be right back." He looked at Jude, with the smile still plastered on his face, and walked away.

Jude and Sade both laughed, both Stuart looked a little frustrated.

Stuart: "I don't like how he was looking at you."

Sadie: "Oh come on dad. Your daughter is famous, and has a bunch a fans who get like that around her. It's no big deal."

Jude: "Yeah. It's just funny that he was smiling so much the whole time." She giggled.

Stuart: "Whatever you say... So girls, i have something i had to talk to you about."

Sadie: "Well, the reason we invited you to have this dinner was because we also needed to talk to you about something important."

Stuart: "Okay... but i think Yvette and i should go first. This is pretty big news."

Jude hesitated: "Um... alright... uh , go ahead..."

Stuart: "Jude, Yvette and I are-"

Just then, a young girl, about Jude's age, walked up to the table. She had brown hair, sort of like Yvette's, and her eyes where a light shde of green. She was kind of tall, maybe an inch or two taller than Jude, and she was wearing a green shirt and black jeans.

* * *

sorry it's so short, i meant to make it longer, but i didn't want to keep you waiting for the next update, so there you go! Thanks again for reading, and please keep reviewing! ;


	5. Getting Better?

**Thank you so much to the people that reviewed. I'm glad that you like it! So here's you next update!**

_I will never own Instant Star or any of the show's characters._

* * *

Yvette: "Stuart, Jude, Sadie... This is Katie... And Katie, this is my boyfriend Stuart, and his two daughters." 

Katie: "Hey. My mom talks about all of you. I can't get her to stop." She smiled, and Jude and Sadie smiled back.

Stuart: "Your mom?" He looked and Yvette. "You have a daughter? Wow. What a surprise! Katie, please sit down."

Yvette: "And you're just in time for the big news!"

Katie: "News? What news?"

Jude: "Yeah get on with the 'news' already."

Stuart: "Well, Yvette and I have been together for awhile now, and though it may seem like we're moving things too fast, we both think that it's worth taking the risk."

Sadie: "Here it comes." She mumbled so that only Jude and Katie, who were sitting next to her, could hear.

Jude: "Dad have you thought about this... i mean, you just finalized the divorce and everything with mom."

Katie: "Yeah mom, it's kind of a difficult time, have you twotalked enough about this?" She said, catching on.

Yvette: "Yes we have been talking about it for awhile now, and..." She took a deep breath, "me and Stuart are moving in together."

Sadie: "Dad?" She said, trying to hide the hurt look on her face.

Stuart: "It's true Sadie. We found the perfect house for all of us. It will be like one big happy family."

Jude: "Family? I just met her, and you didn't even know she had a daughter." She said bitterly.

Stuart: "Jude, we can make this work."

Sadie: "Make it work between you, because Jude and I aren't moving in with you."

Stuart: "Sadie, yes you are." He gave her one of those 'don't start with that' looks.

Jude: "No we are NOT. Sadie and I wanted to talk to you about us getting an apartment together. We found one for rent, and it's only 5 minutes from the studio."

Stuart: "Really? And i honestly don't think that only two teenage girls can pay it off."

Sadie: "That's what we wanted to talk to you about. We're kind of short on money..."

Stuart: "Exactly. So you're staying with me, Yvette, and Katie."

Katie: "No. I don't want to move in with you two either."

Yvette: "Young lady, you are moving in with me, because i am your mother. That's final."

Sadie: "No no no. It's perfect. You two can get your house together and-"

Jude catching on: "And us three will be able to pay for our own apartment together... Sadie, you're a genius."

Katie: "I think that would be pretty cool."

Stuart: "Well...you _are_ growing teens.. and you _will _be able to pay for the rent with three people..."

Yvette: "Staurt, honey, we should talk about this. I mean, it doesn't sound like a bad idea, but she would talk about it."

Sadie: "Don't make your decision yet. You've got all dinner to figure it out."

Stuart and Yvette both nodded, meaning they would think about it, and Jude, Sadie, and Katie all smiled at eachother. Jude was extremely happy, because it seemed like one thing was going right in her life, and though she couldn't help but be extremely mad at Yvette, she didn't seem like such a horrible person. Which was a good thing. The waiter, Mark, came back with their drinks with a smile which made Jude and Sadie giggle a little bit.

Mark: "Here are you drinks." He said, putting their ordered drinks down in front of them. "Are you ready to order?" When they all nodded their heads, he looked at Jude, "What would you like, Jude?"

She smiled, and Sadie tried to stiffle a laugh, while Katie was smiling also. Stuart and Yvette weren't paying attention, since they seemed to be in their own little world. Mark took everyone's orders, and left the table. Yvette and Jude's dad got engaged in their own conversation, while Sadie, Jude and Katie were getting to know eachother.

Katie: "So, Jude, how does it feel to be famous?" She laughed.

Jude laughed also: "It's pretty cool. I'm still not used to the whole everybody-know-your-name thing, but i love to make music."

Katie: "That's cool... And you Sadie? What do you do?"

Sadie: "Well I want to be an actress, but i'm going to be going to college soon. Right now i'm the receptionist at Jude's studio, G-Major."

Jude: "How about you, Katie?"

Katie: "Well, i work part-time at the music store across the street, but i'm still in school. I like the whole business thing, so i'm hoping to open my own business when i'm done with school."

Sadie: "That's great."

Katie: "Yeah... so, i heard your producer is Tommy Q, right?"

Sadie made an 'Uh-oh' look, and Jude got goosebumps at the sound of his name. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again. "He's gone Jude. Forget about him." She thought to herself.

Jude: "Well he used to... but he left to Montana, so he's not my producer anymore."

Katie: "Oh yeah i heard about that... sorry... But why did he leave?"

Jude: "He didn't tell me." She said in almost a whisper. Katie noticed that Jude was getting a little uncomfortable with te conversation, so they talked about something else, though Jude atill wasn't as happy anymore. They talked about all kinds of things. Jude and Katie even found out that the went to the same school, but since Jude was studying music, and Katie was studying business, they never saw eachother in the halls. They continue to talk about many things, such as work, shopping, school, and even some conversations with Stuart and Yvette. When the food arrived, they all ate in a comfortable silence, mostly since the food was so delicious.

Katie: "How come we've never been here before, mom? This food is amazing." She said between bites.

Yvette: "I know. We should come more often." She said, with food in her mouth also.

Jude: "I feel like I could eat forever." She smiled.

Sadie: "That's 'cause you can." She joked, and couldn't help but laugh, along with everyone else.

Jude: "Ha-ha. Very funny, Sades." She said sarcastically.

They all laughed once more, including Jude, and continued to eat their food. Once they were done, Stuart and Yvette said a few things to eachother, in which the girls couldn't hear. The three looked at eachother, knowing what they were talking about. They smiled to eachother optimistically, hoping that Yvette and Stuart would allow the three to have their own place, instead of leaving with them. They finally looked uo at the girls, then Yvette started to speak.

Yvette: "After a while of thinking, and talking about it with eachother, we have made our decision about you girls getting your own apartment."

Staurt and Yvette looked at eachother the Stuart looked back at the girls.: "We have decided that..."

* * *

**Very very small cliffy there. nothing to hunt me down over... I think.. lol. Well i hope you have enjoyed it so far, and please keep reviewing, because they make me want to write more! this chapter wasn't too interesting, but i need to get through the boring stuff to get to the interesting stuff! lol. thanks for reading!**


	6. The Thoughts That Fill My Head

Sorry this is kind of short, but i'll try to make the next chapter longer. )

* * *

Staurt and Yvette looked at eachother the Stuart looked back at the girls.: "We have decided that you three could get your apartment."

Jude: "Thank You!"

Sadie: "You won't regret it Dad."

Katie: "Yeah we promise."

The three of them kept smiling and got up and gave Stuart and Yvette a hug.

Yvette: "On one condition..." The girls sat down and listened to her closely. "If there's a time when you can't pay the rent or whatever, you are immediately moving in with me and Stuart. Understood?"

Katie: "You got it, mom."

Sadie: "Yeah. Promise."

Jude was happy for the first time in a what seemed like forever. So she couldn't help but think if things would get worse. How long would her happiness last?

**Tommy's House, Montana**

Tommy sat on the living room couch with the TV on, though he wasn't really watching it. He was too busy in his own thoughts. He was going through too much right now. One of his closest friends, Tina, had just passed away due to lung cancer caused from smoking. Tommy couldn't help but blame himself, since he never advised her not to smoke so much, though he should've. Now he was sitting in a huge house, which he didn't really like because it didn't feel like home to him, though he didn't really have much of a choice. It must have been almost 2:00 am, and Tommy hadn't slept ever since he got there. Maybe a couple of hours a night or two, but that was it. He would get too caught up in his thoughts. His thoughts about how Tina had died, leaving her daughter to Tommy in her will. Tommy wasn't going to reject the child, because that was her only wish from him. He would do anything for Tina... she was his only sister. All throughout Tommy's childhood, and teenage years, she was there for him. When he got together in the band Boyz Attack, his parents didn't approve of it at all. They practically disowned him when he dropped out of school in 7th grade, then started the boy band. But Tina was always there by his side, supporting him completely. When his parents didn't care if he got home at 9 pm or 4 am, she would wait up for him, just to make sure he got home safely. She was younger, by two years, but she acted like she was the older one. And since she had done so much for him when they were younger, he would take care of her daughter, Emily.

Emily was a beautiful girl, with curly brown hair, and a light brown skin, with chocolate brown eyes. Why didn't the father become the person to take care of her, well because her father had left when he found out Tina was pregnant. He abandoned his girlfriend, and his daughter, because they were pretty young. Tina must have been 17 when she had the little girl. And now that Tommy thought about it, if it wasn't for the boyfriends that left her, she wouldn't be dead. He was the one that made her smoke her first cigarette. But that was in the past now. Tommy needed to worry about the present, and the future. He thought about going back to Canada and takinghis neice, Emilywith him, but he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to her, since she already lost her mother. She shouldn't have to lose her home to.

But Tommy didn't know how long he could take without the one girl that understood him the most. The girl that was so much younger, yet she was the first woman, besides family, that he truely cared about. Jude Harrison.He hadn't stopped thinking about her ever since he left. The thought of her running after the car he was in, the day he left. He would never get that thought out of his head. So many times he had picked up the phone to call her, but all those times, he only got to pressing the first three digits. He felt so bad for leaving her, but he had no other choice. He needed to come to his sister's funeral, and now he needed to take care of his neice. In Montana. God, how did he end up in Montana? Just when things were getting good between him and Jude. Just when life seemed that it was getting better, the whole world collapsed onto his shoulders, and he had this big weight on his shoulders that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't lift it.

He sat there, leaning over with his head in his hands. He had grown to care a lot about Emily, but what about Jude? He felt like he needed to see her... or just talk to her... hear her voice. He picked up the phone, and started pressing the digits, but he couldn't bring himself to continue. He hit the 'End' button, and threw the phone on the couch as he stood up pacing back and forth.

Tommy: "She's probably sleeping..." He said to himself. "I'll call her... Tommorow... Yeah tommorow..."

He went into the bedroom and took off his clothes, and put on his dark blue pajama pants, leaving his chest bare. He went onto the bed, and layed down. He couldn't see anything in the darkness, so he closed his eyes. But everytime he closed his eyes, all his thoughts would overwhelm him. He opened his eyes again and looked into the darkness... Another sleepless night.

* * *

I appreciate your reviews, so please R&R. Thanks to all the readers who read this fanfic! 


	7. The Weight of the World on My Shoulders

I'm so sorry for notupdating sooner. Here's the next chapter. i hope you like! and thanks to those people who have reviewed every chapter. I like to know your opinions, so go ahead and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Jude hadn't set her alarm clock, since it was Saturday and she had to get to G-Major and 12. But today, she woke up earlier than she usually would on a Saturday. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her hand to rub her eyes, since her vision was still kind of blurred. Jude slowly lifted her head and looked over to her clock, and she saw 8:07 am, bright and red. She groaned and layed her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes tightly, and trying to fall back asleep. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, with the sun shining brightlythrough her window, she opened her eyes and looked back at the clock, which read 8:19 am. She sighed and sat up from her bed, taking the sheets off of her. She put her feet down on the cold floor, and pushed herself off her bed. She walked to her door and opened it, going out into the hallway towards the bathroom. She lightly knocked on the door, andheard her sister call out from theother side of the door.

Sadie: "Yeah?"

Jude: "Sorry Sadie. What are you doing up so early?"

Sadie: "G-Major wants me at the receptionist's desk by 9. I'll be out of here soon."

Jude: "Okay."

Jude went down the stairs and looked around and noticed that her Dad's stuff was still there, so he must have been upstairs sleeping. Which was bad, since he also needed to be at work by 9. Jude groaned as she went back up the stairs to her father's bedroom, which was once her parents room, but not anymore. Jude wasn't even sure where her mother was right now. Probably somewhere with Dan or Don or whatever. She knocked on the door, and didn't hear an answer after a few seconds, so she knocked again, a little bit harder. She heard some movement, them some groaning, then her dad's voice.

Stuart: "What?"

Jude: "You're going to be late for work."

After a few seconds she heard him get up: "Oh darn! Thanks Jude."

Jude: "Mmhm." She then heard the bathroom door open and Sadie walked out in a towel.

Sadie: "Why are you awake at this time? You don't have to be at G-Major until 12."

Jude: "I don't know. I woke up, and couldn't go back to sleep. Can I use the bathroom now?"

Sadie: "It's all yours."

Jude smiled as her sister went into her room, and Jude went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had some eyeliner smeared under her eyes, and she still had some bags under her eyes, since she hadn't gotten too much sleep lately. The bags under her eyes reminded her of _why _she hadn't gotten much sleep. It was because of a certain something--rather _someone_.

_Why am I thinking of him now? I finally i'm starting to get over him, finally starting to move on with my life, then he has to take over mind. Why can't i just forget about him? Why can't I just live my life without Tommy Quincy? If he can leave me without even a reason or an explanation, then i can move on without him, can't I?_

She debated with herself while she brushed her teeth, and turned the shower on. She undressed herself while the water got warm, then stepped in, the water hitting her body.

_I'm sick of hanging on, when i should just let go. After the way he left me, he doesn't deserve to be in my thoughts. But i just can't control it. I miss him so much. Ii'm still notused to walking into G-Major without him being there. I miss those blue eyes looking back at me while recording. I miss that smile he used to give whenever i did good on a song. I miss how he used to make me record over and over again, to get the song perfect. And yeah, Kwest is an amazing producer too. But he's no Tommy. Tommy made working so much better. I used to look forward to going to G-Major, no matter how hectic or crazy it was, because i knew Tommy would make it seem like everything was okay. I just wish that he could come back... Even if he didn't care for me as much as i cared for him, i still want him to be my producer. I need him to be my producer. I feel so lost without him... But what if... what if he never comes back? What am i supposed to do?... Oh no i'm going to cry again... Don't cry Jude... Do anything BUT cry!_

To get her mind off crying, she immediately found herself singing.

Jude: "**_There's Me_**

**_Looking down at my shoes_**

**_The one smiling like the sun_**

**_That's you._**

**_What were you thinking?_**

**_What was the song inside your head?_**

**_There's Us_**

**_Going on about a band._**

**_Working out how we play_**

**_Our hand._**

**_I lay their dreaming_**

**_Later, All alone in my bed._**

**_If i was stupid, _**

**_Maybe careless._**

**_So were you._**

**_Not everything is supposed to come true._**

**_Some words are best unsaid._**

**_Some love is not really love at all._**

**_I keep everything I shared with you._**

**_And that's enough._**

**_There's Us._**

**_Freeze-frame_**

**_I'm not about to cry._**

**_It's to late for us to change,_**

**_Why try?_**

**_I've got a camera_**

**_Tucked away inside my heart._**

**_If I'm a loser_**

**_Or just unlucky,_**

**_So are you._**

**_Not everything is supposed to come true._**

**_Some words are best unsaid._**

**_Some love is not really love at all._**

**_I keep everything I shared with you._**

**_And that's enough._**

**_There's Us._**

**_Somewhere between then and now,_**

**_I looked away_**

**_When you said we'll never change._**

**_And if you think we might've been,_**

**_You'll lose today_**

**_And we've got songs to play._**

**_Not everything is supposed to come true._**

**_Some words are best unsaid._**

**_Some love is not really love at all._**

**_I keep everything I shared with you._**

**_And that's enough._**

**_There's Us.Not everything is supposed to come true._**

**_Some words are best unsaid._**

**_Some love is not really love at all._**

**_I keep everything I shared with you._**

**_And that's enough._**

**_There's Us._**

**_There's Us. There's Us._**

By the time she finished singing, she had finished her shower and was turning off the water. She stepped out on the small rug, and wrapped her towel around her body. She then walked in front of the mirror, sighed while she thought about the same thing she had been thinking about a few minutes ago. She wiped the fogged up mirror with her right hand as she held her towel with her left hand. She then got out the hair drier and turned it on High. She pointed it towards her hair and dried it, then got out her curling iron to curl her hair. After awhile, she got out of the bathroom and went itno her bedroom. Her clock read 9:02. She sighed as she closed her door and walked to her drawer and put on black underwear and a black bra. Then she went to her closet and took out long, dark blue jeans, that were ripped by the knees, and at some parts by the thigh. She pulled them on and then took out a green shirt from her closet. It was kind of vintage-looking, and it said "Rock On," in black, barely visible letters. She then pulled on her green and black converse, and grabbed her cell phone and guitar as she walked out of her room and down the stairs. When she reached the counter, she saw a small stack that she concluded was the mail. She then walked infront of the refrigerator and opened it, revealing it's very few contents. She took out the orange juice, and got a cup, pouring some juice in it, then placing the carton back where it belonged.

While she drank her juice, she looked through the mail. Victoria Harrison, Victoria Harrison, Stuart Harrison, Sadie Harrison, Victoria Harrison, Jude Harrison...

Jude: "So this is for me..." She said to herself as she looked at the envelope. It was a rectangular, manilla envelope, and was bigger than the others. There wasn't a return address, and Jude wasn't really expecting any mail, though she always checked in just in case. She slowly managed to open the seal with one hand, while she held the juice in the other hand. She stuck her hand inside, and took out what felt like a few papers. When she pulled it out, she felt a huge weight fall upon her shoulders. It was like her whole world turned upside down all over again. When she saw what the envelope had inside it, she heard glass shatter, and didn't bother to look down. She had dropped her cup of juice,and now pieces of glass were on the floor, with the liquid flowing around it. She then put her hand over her mouth, with her eyes wide open. The paper-like objects that she had pulled out were actually pictures. Pictures of the night Tommy had left, and she went to meet Mason on tour. Pictures of the night a young man bought her too many drinks and got her drunk, taking pictures of a wasted Jude.

Jude: "Oh my god..." She said out loud to herself as she took out a folded piece of paper. She read it to herself:

"Dear Jude,

You remember that night, don't you? We had lots of fun, as i watched you have drink after drink after drink. You seemed upset, so who was i to stop you from numbing the pain? Plus, i wouldn't have ever gotten these pictures. I like the one where your whole stomach is showing. I think the rest of Canada would like it too... I could send these to the press, put them up on the internet... who knows? I guess I'll just have to use imagination. Unless you give me $10,000 EACH, so that comes to $70,000. I'm sure it won't be too much trouble, since you ARE a famous rock star. Anddon't worry about where to send me the money. I'll find you.

-Your biggest fan"

Jude let out a breath that she had been holding while she read the whole letter. She felt tears falling down her cheeks. So many thoughts ran through her head. How can this happen? Where was she going to get $70,000? How was he going to find her? How did he even know where she lived? She sure didn't tell him, and she knew Mason didn't. What was she supposed to do now? She quickly put the pictures and the note back in the envelope. Then she put her cell in her pocket, grabbed her guitar, and picked up the envelope, then headed out the door.

**Awhile Later at G-Major**

Jude walked up to the receptionist's desk where Sadie was sitting.

Jude: "Sadie I-"

Sadie held up her finger, telling Jude to wait since she was on the phone. Jude tapped her foot impatiently as Sadie talked on the phone, and looked through a few papers. After awhile, she finally got off the phone with a smile on her face. She was obviously in a good mood.

Sadie: "Hey Jude. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in for another two hours."

Jude: "I have to talk to you."

Sadie: "Okay, but make it quick, or Liam will get angry."

Jude: "I can't tell you here. We need to go somewhere private."

Sadie: "I'm really sorry, but Liam will get me in big trouble if I leave this desk."

Jude: "Please? It's really REALLY important."

: "Trying to steal my employees, Ms.Harrison?"

Jude cringed: "No Liam." She said as she turned to face him. "I just really needed to talk to my sister about something important."

Liam: "I heard. And what is so important that you must interrupt her from her work?"

Jude: "It's actually kind of private, which is why i can't tell her out here."

Liam: "Anything you say to her, you can say to me."

_Crap._ Jude: "Not really... It's uh.. It's a... a.. girl thing."

Liam: "Really? Well, humor me, Ms. Harrison."

_Come on... think of something Jude... think, think..._

Jude: "Well you see this morning i was supposed to get my period, but-"

Liam: "Ok Ms. Harrison, I've heard enough." He said with his hands up. "I want her sitting back at her desk in 5 minutes."

Jude: "Thanks." He walked away as Jude motioned for Sadie to follow her.

Sadie: "What are you talking about? You already got your period."

Jude: "Shhh." They walked into a Studio C, and Jude locked the door behind them. "I lied. It's something way way WAY more important than that."

She handed her the envelope, and waited for her sister's reaction as she pulled the pictures out.

Sadie: "Oh my... God."

* * *

Okay i hope that i was good chapter for now! Please review! ) ) ) 


	8. No Mercy

I know you are all waiting on Tommy to come back, but it's going to be awhile, so just be patient. Besides, i think i'll be able to entertain you until he comes. ;... but don't worry, Jommy will come eventually.. but like i said... patience! I thank you to all my readers, it means a lot that people are reading my story. And extra thanks to all the reviewers!

Tanya50801 - Thanks for reviewing every chapter! and like i said, Tommy will come in later, but i'm focusing on Jude right now. But he'll come. : ) and i love reading your reviews.

mandy1485 - I hate him too, but don't you think killing him is a little harsh? lol

Duddley111 - Your reviews always make me laugh! lol

Funkyicecube - thanks for reading! here's the update!

MyCrAzyWorld - I appreciate you telling me my fanfic is good! and Jommy will come later on. Promise!

Ok i'm done with my rant. Here's your update!

* * *

Sadie: "Oh my... God... Jude.. How... Why... Oh my God." The second 'Oh my god' came after she read the note. "Jude Harrison, you better start explaining right NOW." She said, and Jude could tell she was angry. 

Jude: "Okay... Tommy left, and all he said was 'I'm leaving and I don't think I'll be coming back.' And he just, left. Without an explanation or anything, and before i could even ask questions."

Sadie: "That doesn't explain the pictures, Jude." She said, in a still angry tone.

Jude: "I'm getting there... After he left, i was devastated. I mean, I didn't think he would just leave like that. After he told me he cared about me and everything, he just disappears."

Sadie: "What? He told you he cared about you?"

Jude: "Yeah. As more than just an artist-producer relationship. So naturally I got happy, because i have been wanting him to say that since before i was 16."

Sadie: "Oh... and the pictures?" She was kind of getting an idea of what happened, and didn't have such an angry voice anymore, since she knew the pain Jude must be going through.

Jude: "I went to meet Mason on tour. I was feeling horrible, and didn't know what to do. So this 'fan' bought me drinks, and I just kept taking them, until i was drunk. And i remember flashes, but i didn't know he was taking pictures... Sadie... What am I going to do? Where am I going to get all that money?"

Sadie wasn't angry at all anymore, she saw tears welling up in Jude's eyes, and Jude took all her strength in holding them back. "I-I don't know Jude. But don't worry, we're going to get through this. I promise. I don't know how we'll get the money..."

Jude: "We're definately going to have to forget about the apartment... but that is **definately** not going to be enough."

Sadie sighed: "You know, we're going to have to ask for dad's help on this."

Jude's eyes immediately widened and she looked at Sadie with a 'You're out of your mind' look. "NO no no. I am not, I repeat, NOT going to tell dad about this. Do you know how angry he is going to get when he hears i got drunk, _again_!"

Sadie: "Lower your voice, will you?... And as much as he will get angry, possibly throw things furiously, you need to tell him. He's our DAD. He has to help someway."

Jude: "I know he's out dad, Sadie. But i just have a bad feeling that he'll--"

Liam: "5 minutes ended 5 minutes ago, Ms. Harrison." He said, opening the door and interrupting Jude, while looking at Sadie. She just glared at him, and looked back at Jude.

Sadie: "We''ll talk tonight." She nodded her head, and walked out. Liam looked back and Jude and said, "You're still not suppose to be in for another hour and a half. If you choose to stay, you won't get paid for the extra hours."

Jude: "I'm just going to hang around here and play guitar a little bit. I feel inspired. And i know, i start getting paid at 12 on the dot."

Liam: "Yes yes, and Darius says that he wants you to perform the song you previously recorded with Kwest, on the day the Instant Star is announced."

Jude: "Alright thanks Liam." He just nodded his head and walked out.

Jude looked around the studio, which was smaller than Studio 1 and 2, but she really didn't need much space. She opened her guitar case, taking out her journal and guitar. She then opened her journal, as she sat down on a gray chair with wheels, and adjusted her guitar on her lap. She just strummed random cords for awhile, but soon it became a melody as she felt her fingers over the strings. She didn't like it too much at first, but then sped up the tempo, which made it sound so much better. She smiled at the music that came out of the instrument, and always loved the sounds she made with the guitar. Then suddenly, she could hear words in her mind being attached to the music. It was like something that her mind had planned out without her knowing. Jude thought it sounded good in her head, so she immediately sang it out loud.

Jude: _"Amazing how your life can change,_

_One mistake and everything goes to waste._

_Surprising how my heart can break,_

_All this pain is way too much to take."_

Jude looked over on the soundboard and grabbed a pen, and started scribbling the lyrics she just sang. After writing it down, she was going to go back to strumming her guitar when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at the Caller ID and it said "Private." She jsut shrugged and flipped open her phone, putting it up to her ear.

Jude: "Hello?"

Person on the Phone: "Jude Harrison. Haven't heard your voice in awhile." The man said.

Jude: "Who is this?"

Person: "You have forgotten me already? I mean, I know you were drunk, but i didn't know you were _that_ drunk."

Jude closed her eyes, immediately knowing who it was. "How did you get this number?" She didn't care how rude she was being. He deserved it.

Person: "I have my ways... Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jake."

Jude: "I don't care. What do you want?"

Jake: "You know what I want, Jude. I saw you with the envelope in your hand, you must know what's inside."

Jude: "You saw me? When? How?"

Jake: "I told you, I have my ways. I want to see you again. I almost forgot how pretty you were."

Jude: "Now I know I was drunk when i met you. You're an ass."

Jake: "I know you don't mean that, Jude."

Jude: "Oh trust me, that's the on;y thing i'm sure about right now... How the hell do you expect me to get $70,000 dollars?"

Jake: "Come on. Don't pretend like you don't have the money. You're Jude Harrison." He saide, emphasizing her name.

Jude: "Let me fill you in... I **don't** have that kind of money. I have barely started my career, and my albums aren't doing so great. If i had that much money, i would have been out of my dad's house a LONG time ago."

Jake: "Well that's just too bad now, isn't it?" He stated sarcastically. "You ARE going to get me that money. Or else these pictures will be released to the press and everyone on the internet... Trust me, i can do it. I already know where you live, your phone number... Just imagine what other things I could possibly do." Jude didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes tightly as if this was all a dream, and she was going to be waking up any second now. But the phone was still her ear, and the man that was ruining her life was on the other line. "That's what I thought. i want the money by friday. Or else."

Jude: "NO." She said. Not only was Jake surprised, but so was she.

Jake: "Excuse me?"

Jude: "You heard me." Jude stated as if she wasn't afraid of what she might do, though she definately was.

Jake: "Get me the $70,000. Or everyone will know that Jude Harrison is a drunk."

Jude: "Fine. Release the freakin' pictures. I don't care if people hate. The worst that will happen will be that i won't sell any records, and i'll get fired. That doesn't mean I won't be able to live."

Jake: "That doesn't work for me, Jude. Because you see, now i get nothing out of this. But don't worry. I've already thought of something. First I will release the pictures, but i'm still not done with you yet."

Jude: "What are you talking about?" But he had already hung up. She put her guitar on the floor, and put her phone back in her pocket. _Oh my god, what have i done. Not only is he going o show the pictures to the whole world, but he knows where i live... What is he going to do? What if he... I don't know. I don't know. God i wish Tommy was here. I need him so bad right now. As much as i hate him for leaving, i would be the happiest person on earth if he came back. But now i'm stuck in this mess, and i don't know what to do! _She let the tears fall freely from her eyes. Everytime she tried to wipe away a tear, more tears came. So she just put he head in her hands, and thought of what she was going to do next...

* * *

So there's your update! thanks again for reading, and please review for me, i appreciate it! (oh yeah, and the little small verse of a song that she was singing was written by me. You will hear the rest of it later on. : ) 


	9. Where It All Starts

**Ok so i know i haven't posted in a long time, but school just started so i've been really busy. I'm so sorry for no posting in a long time, but thanks to those people who reviewed! It means a lot to me!**

Two Days Later...

Jude came down the stairs already fully dressed. She saw her Dad and Sadie standing in the counter.

Jude: "Dad I thought you would be at work by..." She stopped halfway down the stairs, and didn't bother finishing her sentence when she saw the look on her father's face. His face was red and she thought that any second now, smoke might come out of his ears. But she didn't have to ask why he had looked liked he might want to strangle her, she already knew.

Dad: "Jude Harrison. Come here right now."

Jude: "I'm not a little girl. You can't tell me what to do."

Dad: "You want to bet?" Well it was worth a try, acting old enough to do whatever i wanted. But i knew it wouldn't work. I reluctantly walked over to him and sat down when he motioned towards the couch. "What is THIS!" He practically screamed, throwing the magazine on her lap. A picture of her covered the whole front page. She had her arm over her eyes, and she was laying down on a bed. Her shirt was lifted showing all of her stomach. That was the picture Jake was talking about. "His favorite." Tears immediately streamed down her face when she read the headline: "Jude Harrison: Alcoholic." She opened up the magazine and flipped through the pages frantically, trying to find the article, but the water in her eyes blurred her vision. She angrily threw the magazine across the room and got up and headed for the door when she felt a strong arm grab her wrist. She looked at Sadie first, who wasn't even looking at her, then she glared at her father, who had grabbed her wrist.

Dad: "Answer my question." He said, still furious.

Jude: At first no words came out. She had a huge lump in her throat that couldn't let her speak. "It's a picture." Is all she managed to get out.

Dad: "Don't act like a smart aleck with me. Why is my 17 year old daughter **drunk** on the cover of of a magazine!"

Jude: She started to let out sobs and tried to pull away from the hold he had on her wrist, but he didn't let her. "I thought you of all people would understand!"

Dad: "Understand? Understand! How do you expect me to understand how you have gotten drunk twice in one year, then managed to get a picture like that on the tabloids?"

Jude: "I'm sorry... I'm sorry." She was sobbing loudly and her eyes were red and puffy. Her eyeliner had already smeared everywhere. She finally pulled out of his grip, but only punched the wall as hard as she could.

Bad move. Her hand hurt like hell. An immense amount of pain stung her hand and knuckles, and she saw them red, with some blood also. but her father showed no sympathy. He gave her a chance the first time. He trusted her to never get drunk like she did with Patsy the first time, and she took advantage of his trust. She went and drank all the alcohol she could anyway.

Dad: "I want you out of this house."

Sadie: "What!" She finally spoke up after being silent the whole time.

Dad: Still glaring at a crying Jude, "I want you out by tommorow." By now, Jude had her mouth open, and when she tried to dry her tears, new tears replaced them. How could he do this to her?

Sadie: "Wait, dad, you can't do that. She's your daughter."

Dad: "No... not anymore. Family is about trust and honesty. If i can't trust you, and you can't be honest with me, then you mean nothing to me."

Jude: "Dad? You... You can't mean that..." She stuttered.

Dad: "I meant every word."

Jude stayed silent for a moment. Then her knees started to feel weak. She felt herself close to fainting, but something helped her be strong. Something deep inside of her kept her going, kept her standing. She finally had run out of tears to cry, and her father basically just said he doesn't care about her at all. Nothing could possibly top the pain she felt at the moment, like a thousand knives kept stabbing at her heart, over and over again. Maybe someday she will know why her father was so harsh, so cold. Her own flesh and blood, yet it was like she barely knew him anymore. She made her way up stairs knowing that her dad and sister were both looking at her. A few minutes later, she came out with a bag in her hand, which held some of her clothes. She walked towards the door, and put her hand on the door knob, then turned towards her father.

Jude: "Dad, I love you..." She waited for a response, but didn't get any. He didn't even look at her. "Ok then. Good bye."

Jude opened the door and stepped out, closeing it behind her. She walked slowly, at first not knowing where she was headed to. But she knew that she was going to the only place that made her alive these days. A place where she knew that more lectures, arguing, and scolding would be, but through it all, G-Major was her favorite place in the world. It helped her make music. Something she can't live without. Now that her father kicked her out, music was all she had. That didn't bother her, though. Music is all she ever wanted. Music is all she ever needed in her life, and all she will need to survive. Music IS her life. Right?

**Sorry it's so short, but once again, i've been busy, and i really should be asleep right now, but i decided to update for all my readers. Thank you so much for reading, and thank you tons for the reviews. They mean a lot to me! i hope this chapter was worth the wait, though it was a long wait. Sorry again! but hopefully it won't take to long for me to put up the next chapter. But i am trying, don't worry!(: )**


	10. I Miss You

**I know i haven't updated in awhile, but here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Thank you for reviewing, i love reading them!**

Jude held the guitar case of her the first guitar she ever had in onw hand, and a bag that held her clothes in the other. All her other guitars and equipment, everything she would ever need, was at G-Major. She took a deep breath, but didn't hesitate to open the big doors that led to the only place she had left. After taking only three steps into the building, she heard a loud voice call her name. It made her jump a little, though she knew Darius was going to be angry.

Darius: "JUDE!"

She set down her guitar and bag by a couch in the lobby, and made her was to his office, and there he was, waiting for her. Along with Liam, Kwest, Portia, and a few others.

Jude: "Hi." She simply said. What else could she say?

Liam: "I'm surprised you had the guts to show up here, Ms.Harrison." She could almost feel the fire from his eyes burn her skin.

Jude: "Why?" Mistake number 1.

Darius: "Why? WHY? Do you have any idea how much money your little picture on the cover of every magazine is going to cost us!" He was furious, and she was surprised smoke hadn't come out of his ears.

Jude: "Not as much as it's going to cost me: My Life." Mistake number 2. But there's only so much a girl can take, you know. She shifted in her seat and only looked at Darius.

Darius: "Right now, G-Major IS your life, so unless you want your life to end right now, i suggest you remember who you're talking to. Your contract ends in a week, i don't have to renew it."

Jude: "Sorry Darius. I'm just a little angry that's all."

Darius: "Don't you tell me about angry."

That's it. The next thing is going to be Mistake number 3, but Jude just wasn't going to sit there. She didn't care who he was, she has lost everything, but she wasn't about to lose her dignity.

Jude: "You don't want ME to tell YOU about angry?" Jude stood up and all eyes were on her. "I'm sick of people thinking that i'm purposely trying to hurt everyone! I'm not trying to push everyone away. I'm not trying to make this mess! You don't know what I've been through for the past month. You don't have the slightest idea!"

Darius: "Don't raise your voice at me, Jude!"

Jude: "I wouldn't have to raise my voice at you, if you wouldn't be so damn insensitive! I came here, because this is the only place I had left. I got kicked out of my house with nowhere to go, and all I have is my music. But now, all i have left is myself... Pathetic, I know. But that's what it's come to, I guess. Just go ahead Darius. Say it." She was tired of crying, but sometimes it's hard to hold back. No matter how much you try.

Everyone looked at Darius who seemed to be lost in thought. "Leave Jude and I alone for a second." They all took one last look at Jude and walked out, closeing the door behind them. Jude slowly sat down, unsure of what to expect. "Your Dad kicked you out of your house?"

Jude: She cleared her throat. "Yeah."

Darius: "Where are you staying?"

Jude: "I don't know. Nowhere at the moment."

Darius: "Listen Jude, I was really debating whether you were worth keeping after this little drunk act you pulled. But i see something in you that i haven't seen in a long time."

Jude: "What?" That was the complete opposite of what she expected for him to say. She was expecting more of 'Leave and never come back,' or 'Are you crazy?' She was caught completely off guard.

Darius: "I do. I haven't seen so much passion in a 17 year-old in my life. It's going to take tons of work for the amount of money we are probably going to lose, so don't make me regret my decision."

Jude: "Oh my God, Darius, are you serious?" He nodded his head and she immediately got up and gave him a huge hug. He laughed at her gesture and she assured him that he won't regret it. She left his office and immediately Kwest walked over to her. "What happened? Are you leaving? Or staying? How mad is he?"

Jude: "Wow, slow down ther Kwest. He just basically told me that he's giving me a second chance, but i better not mess it up."

Kwest: "That's it? After everything you said to him?"

Jude: "Yeah. I'm shocked myself." She suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the Caller ID, and almost dropped her phone. "Oh my God." She didn't know what to do at first. Should she ignore the call? Should she pick up? She was so scared of answering, yet so afraid of not answering.

**Montana, Earlier that day...**

Tommy walked back into his house, with a cup of juice in one hand, and the mail in the other. He set the mail on the counter and looked through it. He took a sip of the juice as he took out a magazine from a pile. But as soon as he looked at the cover, He completely spit the juice right out of his mouth. "JUDE?" He saw the horrible picture on the cover, set the juice down, and never took his eyes off of the magazine as he walked towards his room. Tommy sat down on the bed as soon as he finished reading it. "She got drunk the night I left?" He asked himself, though he knew the answer. His mind erupted with thoughts of what her family, friends, or G-Major might say. "What if she loses her job?" He reached for his cell phone and dialed a number that he could never forget, yet he hasn't dialed in a long time.

_Tommy's POV..._

I can't expect her to pick up after so long, can I? She probably still hates me for leaving. But to my surprise, she answers the phone.

: "Hello?" She sounds hesitant, i can hear it in her voice. The voice i missed so much. I immediately started remembering of times that seem like forever ago. I can almost feel her lips on mine again...

Jude: "Tommy? Is that you?"

Tommy: "Yeah. Hi." I stuttered. I knew what was coming next.

Jude: "'Hi?' That's all you have to say?" She sounded sad, rather than angry. Maybe if i choose my words carefully, this won't end too bad.

Tommy: "No it isn't. I have a lot to say, i just don't know how."

Jude: "Why not?"

Tommy: "I... well..."

Jude: "Well...?"

Tommy: "Sometimes it's hard putting feelings into words."

Jude: "Only if you're not sure how you feel."

Tommy: "You're really making this hard on me."

Jude: "Compared to how hard you made things for me when you left? I think this should be a piece of cake."

Tommy: "I had to leave, Jude." I know she is hurting, but truth is, I am too.

Jude: "I know. But did you have to leave with such a pathetic excuse for goodbye? For so long i thought i did something wrong. For such a long time i thought i wasn't good enough."

Tommy: "I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I never wanted you to think that. I never wanted to leave. And you're right, it was pathetic. But I... you won't understand."

Jude: "Try me."

Tommy: "I know i shouldn't have left like that. But it was hard for me. You have no idea how difficult it was."

Jude: "How hard was it to give me some kind of reason before you just left me?" I can hear the anger in her voice.

Tommy: "I don't know. For me it was!"

Jude: "Why, Tommy! Why do you make things so complicated?"

Tommy: "Because Jude... Answer me this: How do you say bye to someone, you don't want to say bye to?" She was silent, but i can tell she was crying. After a silence that felt like hours, she finally answered.

Jude: "Why did you call me, Quincy?"

Tommy: "I saw your picture in the magazine, so i was worried."

Jude: "Ok, well I'm fine, thanks for calling." I think she actually meant that, considering that she didn't hang up right afterward.

Tommy: "How did everyone take it?" She didn't answer immediately, which scared me, because that meant she was debated whether to tell me or not.

Jude: "Darius has decided to give me a second chance, friends don't look at me the same, but they are being as helpful as they can, and my dad kicked me out."

Tommy: "Your dad kicked you out? Where are you staying?"

Jude: "I don't know. I don't want to talk about that."

Tommy: "Ok."

Jude: "Um... I have to rehearse a song for a performance, I'll talk to you later."

Tommy: "No, Jude, wait. Please."

Jude: "What?"

Tommy: "I miss you."

Jude: "I would have said the same... if you would've called me a few months ago." And with that she hung up. I don't think i'll be able to do this anymore. I don't care what it takes, I'm going back to Jude. Even if i have to take my niece with me. Even if Jude hates me. I don't know how long I'll be able to go without seeing her.

_Out of Tommy's POV._

**Ok that's the end of that chapter. Again, I'm sorry for keeping my readers waiting, but please let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks!**


	11. Walking Contradiction

Right after Jude hung up, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she forced herself to hold them back.

Kwest: "That was Tommy, wasn't it? Are you okay?"

Jude: "I'm fine. Just… I need some time alone."

Kwest: "Studio 3 is empty."

She nodded her head and took her things with her into the studio. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the small couch, putting her belongings on the floor. She crossed her legs Indian-style and put her head in her hands, looking down to her feet.

Jude's Thoughts: "_I don't know what's happening anymore. Maybe he deserves a second chance? I want to let him try to make things better, but what if he doesn't want to? I can't afford something else to go wrong in my life right now…" _She sighed

"_Though I didn't tell him, I honestly do miss him. Even though it's his fault my life is falling apart right now… It was his fault I went out and got drunk, right? But… maybe not. I mean he didn't shove the alcohol down my throat, nor was he there. But if he hadn't of left like he did I wouldn't be so depressed. If he came back… I don't know what I'd do. I miss him like crazy. Right now, I need him as much as I need to breathe. Because I honestly know if he were here, he would make everything better. He would make all bad disappear. But does it make sense to think that?"_

She uncrossed her legs and put her feet on the floor. She opened up her bag. Besides her clothes and other necessary things, Jude had put in their some things she wanted to take with her. Such as notebooks, pictures, albums. She took out an album filled with some of her favorite pictures. Most of them with Tommy.

"_How could I think that he would make things better, if he is mostly part of my heartache anyway? Doesn't he always let me down? Well… Not always. He's been there for me through some of my tough times, when I did need him. Ugh, why can't I make up my mind? Once I think of something against him, something that expresses the pain he's caused, I think of something he's done for me. I think of something that has helped more than I could imagine. It makes no sense! I'm like a walking contradiction here…"_

She smiled at the picture of her and Tommy standing by his viper. The picture was taken by Kwest, and neither of them knew he was taking it. They were standing by the driver's side and Jude was trying to take the keys from Tommy, which he was hovering over her head, and lifting when she would try to grab them. They were both laughing though, and it was just one of the many times they laughed together. This time just happened to be caught on camera.

Her smile faded when she saw a picture of her on her 16th birthday. She looked beautiful, as everyone remembered, but only she and Tommy know the reason why she hates thinking about her Unsweet Sixteen. But truthfully, she sometimes likes thinking about her and Tommy's first kiss. It was as if the whole world had stopped, like it was their moment, and it was special enough for nothing else to happen in the universe. She remembers the night perfectly, and every single detail. She remembers every word and movement he made, every rain drop that fell on his face, the warmth of his jacket around her, the way he held her closely yet gently. She could never forget how those blue eyes looked back at her, or how he kissed so firmly on the lips. Jude could almost taste Tommy's lips on hers, and she wished she could kiss those lips once more.

Jude: "Why did he have to be so perfect?" She asked aloud, knowing she wouldn't get answer, yet still hoping she would.

No, Tommy Quincy isn't perfect, because nobody is. But to Jude, Tommy is everything she ever wanted and needed, and to her, he's absolutely perfect. Was it pathetic to think that someone could be _perfect _if he caused her more pain than most? Maybe it is, but if it's pathetic, Jude wouldn't rather be anything else. She was as angry as anybody could possibly be, but at the same time, it was more of sadness. Sadness because someone she cared for so much could hurt her. She cared for Tommy more than anything, so if he hurt her, does he care for her back? How can Jude be sure that Tommy really feels the same way she feels for him?

Tommy stared at his cell phone, wanting so badly to call her back, but not knowing what else to say. There was so much that he wanted… no, _needed_ to say, but just didn't know how to put it into words. Tommy usually knew what to say, and the words to use, since he was a songwriter, but this time was different, since he was afraid that words aren't good enough. Some say life is a song, and love is the lyrics… That basically means that love is a very important part of life. But to Tommy right now, he wouldn't agree with that saying. Because some songs don't have lyrics, so that would mean sometimes life doesn't need to have love. But Tommy needs love right now as much as he needs to live. He needs that one love that he never found until Instant Star, and now is finding it a struggle to live without.

He slowly got up from his bed and walked over to his dresser. He opened the bottom drawer, and took out a picture of him and Jude. It was his favorite. She had arms wrapped around his neck, and she was giving him a kiss on the check, and he was smiling. That was the day he bought her a bracelet with some charms on it. One was of a guitar, which symbolized music, another was of two holding hands, for their friendship, and another one was a heart with an inscription. It said, "Nothing will ever keep me away from you." The last one was a star and also had an inscription, which read, "Together we're stronger than stars in the sky."

When he bought the bracelet for her, every charm on it meant something. He honestly did mean it at the time.

Tommy: "I still do mean it all." He said aloud. That's when it hit him. He got up, taking the picture with him, and took out a big black suitcase from inside his closet. He immediately started gathering all of his things and putting them in the suitcase. Meanwhile, he also had his cell phone to his ear, making many last-minute, and necessary phone calls……

**Ok so i liked writing this chapter, so i hope you all enjoyed reading it! Thank you to my reviewers of my last chapter and the chapters before that. Please tell me what you think of my fanfiction so far! And as you can tell, Jommy will be coming in chapters very soon! So i hope you're looking forward to that. Thanks again for reading!**


	12. The Long and Winding Road

Tommy: "I still do mean it all." He said aloud. That's when it hit him. He got up, taking the picture with him, and took out a big black suitcase from inside his closet. He immediately started gathering all of his things and putting them in the suitcase. Meanwhile, he also had his cell phone to his ear, making many last-minute, and necessary phone calls. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, and that at first it would be difficult getting Jude to talk to him. But that didn't stop him.

At least once in someone's life, there's a time where they know that they have a lot of work to do. At least once, someone has a feeling that the road they have to walk is going to be a long winding road, with many twists and turns. But the reason you would walk the road that lies ahead of you, is because you know that in the end it all be worth it. All your struggles and pain, it will all be worth it once you reach the end of the street.

That's why Tommy Quincy is not going to hesitate when his long and winding road awaits him. He will do all it takes just to make things better between him and Jude, and to help her right now, when things are the toughest. Because he cares about Jude, and he doesn't want to lose a relationship that is so special to him.

With a few suitcases filled with his belongings, he walked over to Emily's bedroom, still making numerous arrangements by phone. He reached his niece's room and opened the door to see her playing with a few dolls on her bed. He was afraid of her having to get used to a new home, in a place she didn't recognize, after already losing her mother. She didn't talk much, only a few words at a time. She always wanted to play by herself, and most of the time she wanted to be alone. Emily was extremely sad after her mother, and Tommy's sister passed away, and so was he.

Every time he looked at the little girl he would be flooded with memories of his sister, Tina, and the many fun times they shared. At one point in his life, she was literally everything to him. And he finds it so hard to believe that she had passed away. That his sister whom he loved so much was gone now, and there was nothing anyone could do to bring her back. Sometimes he just feels like breaking down, but he knows he has to be strong for Emily. Seeing Tommy sad and weak would only make her more upset, and that was the opposite of what Tommy wanted right now. So for now, he tried not to think about her death too much, and just thought about cheering up this little girl in front of him who used to be full of life, but is now constantly sad and lonely.

As he hung up his cell phone he knocked lightly on the door, but she didn't look up. She continued to play with her dolls.

Tommy: "Hey Emily." He said in a soft voice.

Emily: "Hi Uncle Tommy." She said, as she laid her dolls down, finally looking up at him.

Tommy: "You're playing with your dolls?" He asked as he stepped closer to her, and she only nodded her head lightly. "Have you ever taken a trip to a different place?" She looked down at her hands then back up at him.

Emily: "No."

Tommy: "Do you want to?" He asked as her sat down on the edge of the bed.

Emily: "No." She shook her head. "I want mommy."

He couldn't look at her, as a lone tear fell from her eye. They had already explained to her that her mother wouldn't be coming back, but she didn't want to accept it.

Tommy: "I'm sorry, Em. I miss her too." He picked her up and sat her on his lap. "I know you miss your mom, but right now we have to be strong for her. She is watching you from way up in the sky, and she doesn't want to see you cry."

He wiped the tear from her cheek, and she seemed to understand, though it seemed a 4 year-old girl could never understand.

Emily: "Ok Uncle Tommy. No more cry."

Tommy: "That's my girl." He kissed her forehead. He was starting to think that maybe it would be easier for her to move, instead of having constant reminders of her mother's death. "Do you want to take a trip with me?"

Emily: "Trip?" She questioned.

Tommy: "Yeah. A trip, to where I used to live."

Emily: "Uncle Tommy live here."

Tommy: "I live here now, but before I came here I had a house somewhere else."

Emily: "We go to Uncle Tommy's house?"

Tommy: "Only if you want to, Em." He placed a strand of curly hair that was in front of her face, behind her ear.

Emily: "I want trip." She smiled, and he smiled with her.

Tommy: "You want to go on the trip?" He asked once more, and she simply nodded her head in agreement. "Ok. Help me get your things in your suitcase." He stood up and took a suitcase out of her closet. He carefully placed the small clothing in the bags, and got all of the last minute things together before his big trip.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jude stared down at the charm bracelet Tommy had given her, and remembered how he had explained what each charm meant, and how happy it made her. He told her the bracelet was a promise to her. _He broke his promise, just like he broke my heart. _She thought to herself. But she couldn't figure out how he had caused her pain, yet she still wanted him to be back with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of her cell phone. She took it out of her pocket and the Caller ID read "Private." She was afraid of who might be on the other line, so she decided not to pick it up. She thought for a moment about changing her cell phone number, but that didn't seem important to her. It was very easy to just hit the "Ignore" button when an unwanted call came in, so that was what she was going to do. She picked up her guitar, and her fingers gently danced over the strings, making the horrible silence of the room be filled with beautiful music.

She suddenly felt tired, and decided to stop her guitar playing, laying it on the ground against a chair. She took out her iPod instead, in hopes of getting lost in the only thing that hasn't left her in her life: Music. She pressed the button a few times, and put the volume up as the music filled her ears. A classic: "The Long and Winding Road," by The Beatles.

_The long and winding road _

_that leads to your door _

_will never disappear _

_I've seen that road before _

_It always leads me here _

_Lead me to you door _

_The wild and windy night _

_that the rain washed away _

_Has left a pool of tears _

_crying for the day _

_Why leave me standing here _

_let me know the way _

_Many times I've been alone _

_and many times I've cried _

_Any way you'll never know _

_the many ways I've tried _

_But still they lead me back _

_to the long winding road _

_You left me standing here _

_a long long time ago _

_Don't leave me waiting here _

_lead me to your door _

_But still they lead me back _

_to the long winding road _

_You left me standing here _

_a long long time ago _

_Don't keep me waiting here_

_lead me to your door_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_


	13. The Reason?

**Sorry it's so short, but don't worry, I'll be posting a long update soon. **

A few hours into the plane ride, Tommy was blankly stared out the foggy window. The sun was almost completely set, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The sky was yellow-ish by the sun, and colors changed higher into the sky from oranges, reds, pinks, purples, and blues. It was a breath-taking sight, yet it didn't matter to Tommy Quincy. The blue would just remind him of her eyes, the sun would make him think of her golden hair, and the pinks and reds would bring thoughts of those lips of hers that he had kissed, not once, but twice.

He glanced down at Emily who sat next to him. She had fallen asleep leaning against Tommy's arm, with a few curls covering her face. He gently tucked the stray hair behind her ear, trying not to wake her. He smiled at the little girl, who seemed so peaceful. She always brought him to a good mood, no matter where his mind was. She could always make him smile, even without trying. Kind of like Jude. Jude Harrison. The girl who got the most, but he couldn't have her. So why was he going back to her?

If he knew they couldn't be, why would go back? He felt like his feelings had been mixed together and jammed into a blender, full blast. All his emotions seemed impossible to feel all at once, yet there he was; an emotional wreck. There was almost nothing left of him. Is that why he wanted to go back? Was he looking for a part of him that he had lost? Or did he want to give a part of him that he felt didn't belong to him anymore? Tommy had no idea what he wanted or needed, but he knew he could never figure it out in Montana. Canada was his place, and whatever it was that he needed was sure to be discovered there.

He wanted to relax and take his mind of things, since he knew there was tons of stress to come. He used to be relaxed when he was with Jude, but that was before she was upset at him. Until things were better again, now music was his therapy. Like it was before he met Jude. So he put some ear phones on, and closed his eyes as music filled his ears.

_(Move Along by The All American Rejects)_

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking,_

_When you fall everyone stands._

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking,_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold,_

_These hands are meant to hold._

_Speak to me._

_When all you've got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along, like I know you do._

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along just to make it through,_

_Move Along._

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely,_

_Could be a night when your life ends._

_Such a heart that would lead you to deceiving,_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold,_

_You hands are mine to hold._

_Speak to me._

_When all you've got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along, like I know you do._

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along just to make it through,_

_Move Along._

_(Go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, _

_We move along._

_(Go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, _

_We move along._

_Along, Along, Along._

_When all you've got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along, like I know you do._

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along just to make it through._

_When all you've got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along, like I know you do._

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you've got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along, like I know you do._

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

**Thanks you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. **


	14. I'm Sorry

_"I drift away to a place, another kind of life. _

_Take away the pain, i create my paradise._

_Everything i've held has hit the wall._

_What used to be yours isn't yours at all..."_

Jude sang softly, while sitting in Studio 3 alone. The room seemed so much smaller, darker, sadder... Nothing was right. Usually, at the G-Major studios, she was happy. She was making music, which was what she loved most. But right now, that's not what she wanted.

Jude: "I just want people to stop leaving me all the time." She sighed. Writing songs used to be her way of venting; it doesn't work anymore. Sometimes a breath of fresh air helps; not anymore. She used to talk to people to let out her feelings; right now, socializing was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn't want to be friends with anyone anymore. How did she know they wouldn't leave her? It seems so easy for everyone else to... how does she know they won't? How does she _really_ know? She sighs again.

"Where do i go from here?" A silent tear fell from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. "Crying won't help...Be strong." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she heard the door open. She turned from her position on the couch to look at who came in. "Hey Kwest."

Kwest: "Jude... You're still here?"

Jude: "Yeah... Why? What time is it?"

Kwest: "Almost 12." He stated, then took a seat next to her.

Jude: "I wasn't planning on leaving. I mean, nobody wants me, except for my music. So here i am."

Kwest: "You can't stay here all night." He said worried.

Jude: "I don't have a choice. But I'll be fine, really. I'll just sleep on this wonderful couch here. Plus, I'm sure i won't be late."

Kwest: "Jude.." He looked at her, but said nothing else. He couldn't find the words. He wanted to help her, but it was out of his hands. "I have a guest room."

Jude: "Thank you, Kwest, but i don't want pity. I'm fine."

Kwest: "Let me help you. It's just a place to stay, it's the least i could do."

Jude: "Kwest, I can't."

Kwest: "Yes, you can." He stood up and grabbed her bag with all her things. "Come on." He smiled at her. She tried to smile back, but her lips didn't want to curve into a smile so she just got up and followed... In the car, none of them said anything. Kwest could tell Jude wasn't in the mood for conversation, so he just kept his eyes on the road. Once they arrived to his house, it wasn't what Jude expected. Actually, she never really thought about what kind of place Kwest would live in. His house was two stories, and the outside was painted a cream color. There were any plants on the lawn, but the grass was very green. Inside, Everything was black and white. In the living room, the walls were white, and the couches were black leather. There was a big plasma screen television, with a dvd player. Off to the side, there was a big, black stereo. Next to it, A black and white shelf held hundreds of CDs. Kwest motioned for Jude to follow him, towards the kitchen.

Kwest: "You've probably guessed by niw that this is the kitchen." He smiled. The appliances were white, and the counter was black marble. "If you're hungry, just go ahead and get whatever you need. My refrigerator is your refrigerator." Jude couldn't help but smile. "There's that smile." Kwest said.

Jude: "Okay okay. I've seen the kitchen, you've made me smile, anything else?"

Kwest: "Right this way." He lead her upstairs to a room that was also black and white. Black furniture, and white sheets. "This is the guest room... you're staying here."

Jude: "It's nice... I like it." He set down her bag on a chair at the desk in the corner.

Kwest: "The bathroom is right next door, and i'm at the end of the hall."

Jude: "Thank you Kwest. You're the best." She gave him a friendly hug, and he returned the favor.

Kwest: "Anytime, Jude. I'll let you get your rest." And with that, he left, closing the door behind him. Jude looked around, then reluctantly layed down in the bed, though she knew it'd be hard for her to sleep.

**The next day...**

Kwest and Jude walked into the studio, both still looking a little upset. Jude was tired, and Kwest felt bad that she was going through so much pain. They worked in Studio 2 for a few hours, rehearsing "My Immortal" to sing it on Instant Star. Jude also got some inspiration, and started writing a new song. Sometime in the afternoon, Kwest went to get some food.

Kwest: "I'll be right back." He told her, and she answered back with a nod. He didn't get to far when she heard his foot steps stop suddenly.

"TOMMY?" Jude's heart felt like it stopped. She lost her breath for a second, then immediately stood up. She looked past the door to the G-Major lobby. Kwest was standing there, and she saw Tommy himself standing right in front of him, with a little girl standing next to him. She felt fatigued suddenly, and her breathing became uneven; she still stayed behind the door and watched. _He looks the same._

Kwest: "Tommy..." Kwest repeated. "Long time no see."

Tommy: "Too long, man." He gave him a friendly hug, and noticed Kwest glancing at the little girl a few times. He gestured towards Emily and said, "This is my niece, Emily. She's the reason why i left..." Tommy looked Emily, "Em, this is my best friend, Kwest." She just smiled shyly.

Kwest: "Hey Emily." He smiled warmly at her then looked back at Tommy. He could tell Kwest still had questions.

Tommy: He whispered so only Kwest could hear, "My sister passed away, and Emily is her daughter. To most people's surprise, she gave me custody of Emily."

Kwest: "Oh, man, i'm sorry." He put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

Tommy: "It's alright. I mean, i have no problems with Emily, she's a good girl. There has just been a lot going on in Montana... I'm sorry for not calling...or.. or anything."

Kwest: "I understand... but..."

Tommy: "Jude." He sighed. "I don't know what to do... I'm afraid she'll push me away.. i mean, it's what i deserve."

Kwest: "Don't say that; she'll understand. It's a big issue, she'll know you probably had a lot going on."

Tommy: "No, Kwest. She didn't deserve what i did. I should have called, just to let her know i was okay, and that i still cared about her."

Kwest didn't know what to say.

Tommy: "Where is she? I need to talk to her."

Kwest: "Uh.. she's in the.. Studio 2... Look man, i don't think she can take it right now."

Tommy: "What?"

Kwest: "You know what i mean. She's gone through a lot since you've been gone..."

Tommy: "I know. But i need to at least talk to her. Just to let her know why i left... i don't know... **_something_**."

Kwest: He was hesitant at first. "Alright man. Studio 2."

Jude saw Tommy walking towards her. Her heart rate sped up, and so many thoughts were forced into her head. She sat down on the couch and took deep breaths, until she saw the door start to open. She looked up just as he entered the room. His blue eyes looked sad, but besides that, it felt like being 16 all over again.

Jude: "Tommy... you're... you're here." She couldn't say anything else.

Tommy: "Yeah... Jude, let me explain. Please."

When she didn't say anything, he continued. First he looked down at Emily.

Tommy: "Okay... This is my niece, Emily." He looked at Emily once more. "Em, why don't go look around in there at the equipment." He said while pointing into the recording room through the glass. She smiled and did as he said.

Jude: "She's cute." She stated. Tommy looked in her eyes and smiled, but Jude stayed serious. "You came here just to tell about your niece?"

Tommy looked to the floor, and sat down in a chair in front of her. He sighed, then said, "No..."

Tommy: "The night before i left, i got a phone call from some relatives in Montana. They told me that my sister had passed away from smoking too much. She was diagnosed with lung cancer a while back, and her time came."

Jude: "I'm sorry, Tommy." She said in a soft voice.

Tommy: "It's alright... so after i heard what happened i immediately went to Montana. It was very hectic and exhausting with the funeral and all. Then, i found out that my sister's daughter, Emily, was in my custody. She has been great though. She's very smart for her age... Anyway, that's what happened. I know i should have called you, or something. But i was scared of what you'd say. I'm so sorry Jude." He finally looked up at her to see tears falling from her blue eyes.

Jude: "I don't want to be selfish because i know you've probably been through hell in Montana with everything that's going on... But i've been through so much pain since the minute you left that night. I've been thinking if i did something wrong, or if i wasn't good enough, or why you hadn't called me or given me some explanation. Tommy, i have missed you so much, and right now i'm scared of getting my heart broken again."

Tommy: "I know Jude. I understand. You have every right to feel that way. But right now, i'm telling you that the whole time i was in Montana i was thinking about you. I missed you so much, that i couldn't be there one more day without you. I know of caused you pain and you don't know how bad i feel because of that."

Jude sighed and put her head in her hands. Tommy could tell that she was deep in thought. Then Emily walked back into the room.

Emily: "Uncle Tommy, why is the pretty girl crying?" Jude looked up at her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Tommy: "Jude doesn't feel well, Emily."

Emily: "Oh." She looked at Jude, "What's wrong?"

Jude: "Nothing, i'm fine. Your Uncle Tommy tells me you're a smart little girl."

Emily: "No, I'm a big girl!" She said, standing on her tippie toes.

Jude: "Of course, sorry. You're a _big_ girl." Jude smiled at her then looked at Tommy.

Tommy: "Jude?... Can i ask you something?"

Jude: "Go ahead."

Tommy: "Will you come over tonight, and have dinner with me and Emily?"

Jude: "I don't know, Quincy."

Tommy: "Please, Jude. So we can talk some more... Please."

Jude: "Okay Tommy. When work's over, we'll have dinner."

Emily: "Jude go to Uncle Tommy's house!" She smiled widely.

* * *

**I know, i know. I'm a horrible person. I hate myself right now. I'm so sorry for no posting in such a long time. Life has been complicated lately. But hopefully you're happy with this chapter. I promise to post more often. Thank you to those who are still reading and checking for updates. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
